Gay for Batman
by Blackmutt
Summary: Unbeknown to Batman, Robin is secretly in love with him, unfortunately, for Robin, Two Face has found out about Robin’s interest in Batman and decides to exploit it. AU, Violence, Torture, Slave, Slash, H/C
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the Batman characters nor am I making any money off of it; I do own the original characters.

**Summary:** Unbeknown to Batman, Robin is secretly in love with him, unfortunately, for Robin, Two Face has found out about Robin's interest in Batman and decides to exploit it.

**Main Warnings:** AU, Violence, Torture, Slave, Slash, H/C

**Chapter Warnings:** Violence, Slave

**Character Pairings:** Batman + Robin, Two-Face/Robin, Bane/Robin

**Gay for Batman**

_Chapter One:_

_Distracting Bat_

Two-Face laughed at the sight of Boy Wonder with his hand down his pants, the pants themselves showed a constant in and out movement, telling the signs of Robin jerking to completion. What made it all the sweeter for Two-Face was the fact that Robin was masturbating in a dark alley, while Batman took care of the last would-be robber. The Joker moved silently behind Two-Face, wondering what Two-Face had found so funny on the rather small screen, only to see Robin moving his unexplainably sticky hand from his tiny uniform bottoms. The Joker's face for once showed displeasure of the idea of anyone enjoying, let alone masturbating to the bat.

Two-Face turned around to face the Joker at least, having known originally when the Joker showed up, "I have a little job for you, Joker…" The Joker watched Two-Face waiting for Two-Face to continue, Two-Face didn't disappoint as he continued his little speak, "I want you to rob Gotham's First National Bank, this morning." The Joker merely rolled his eyes at Two-Face, "I'd like for you to distract the annoying bat, while I capture the little Robin and simply have some fun." "What's in it for me?" The Joker asked at last, "Well, I know how your little girlfriend has wanted a change of scenery and I figured the money could be your little pay off to leave Gotham for a while."

Batman shook the grateful officer's hand, "Well, my job here is done for tonight, good luck with protecting the city tomorrow," Batman said before leaving for the bat mobile. Robin followed quietly, secretly watching Batman's ass move in his extremely tight uniform, Batman felt eyes on his person but when he turn around, all that Batman saw was Robin and for some unusual reason, Robin was being rather quiet and behind the scenes in their crime fighting.

Once inside of the bat mobile, Batman turned towards Robin; about to ask Robin what was going on, when Batman got the call about the Joker robbing Gotham's First National Bank. Instead of saying anything, Batman gave a sigh and drove the bat mobile towards Gotham's First National Bank. Once at Gotham's First National Bank, Batman and Robin hopped out of the bat mobile, ready for a long morning of a fight with the Joker and his henchmen.

The Joker kept up his part of the deal with Two-Face, having robbed the bank of Gotham of their precious money, the Joker silently hoped that Two-Face would follow through with his side of the deal but it didn't matter to the Joker as he already had a back up plan. The Joker grinned insanely at the sight of the Bat and his little pet Robin, things would be heating up rather quickly, and the Joker sent his expendable henchmen after Robin, while the Joker took care of Batman himself.

Two-Face watched excitedly as Robin took care of the henchmen, while Batman was distracted, once Robin had finished with the Joker's henchmen, Two-Face made his move. Robin was about to go and help Batman with the Joker when Two-Face appeared out of nowhere and in front of Robin, Robin was taken back by the sight of Two-Face but quickly recovered.

Batman was too busy with fighting with the Joker to have noticed that Two-Face had come out of nowhere or even to realize that Two-Face was stronger and more powerful then Robin to take on alone. Two-Face used the element of surprise to get in the first shot at Robin; Robin went down rather easily and quickly, 'Must be from Batman… I'll soon enough take care of that,' Two-Face thought as he quickly advanced on Robin. Robin didn't have time to react as Two-Face stabbed Robin's arm with a needle filled with clear liquid.

Just as Robin was stumbling around, Batman noticed something out of the corner of his eye, Batman turned in complete shock at seeing Robin staggering around, while Two-Face gave a half smile. The Joker took the chance to flee with his money, leaving Two-Face to deal with the bat and his sidekick, Two-Face quickly grabbed Robin and held him close. "We'll be seeing you around, Batman," was the only warning that Batman got, before Two-Face fled with Robin passed out besides him, Batman cursed loudly when he saw that the Joker got away as well.

After leaving the bat to stew, Two Face made his way back to this lair, where he left Robin in a holding cell, Two Face made sure Robin was chained to the wall, before heading upstairs and into a room, nearest to the staircase. "What is it, Two Face?" Asked a young man, that looked similar to Robin, Two Face allowed a half smirk to show on his face, "Why don't we flip a coin?" The young man rolled his eyes at Two Face, "Mhmm, I can think of a better thing to do then to flip a coin," at the young man's words, Two Face perked up a bit, "Really now?"

Batman smashed a chair against the large screen in the bat lair, anger rolled off of Batman in waves, while Batman destroyed different things in his bat cave, Alfred stood in the entrance way, "Master Bruce, you'll regret this in the morning, you should be resting then trying to find Master Dick." Batman took off his mask to stare at Alfred, "How can you say that? Two Face kidnapped Robin! Two Face is most likely doing unspeakable things to Robin and I couldn't save him!" Bruce screamed at Alfred before pushing his loyal butler aside and storming up into the mansion, where Bruce went to his room, disrobing and getting into the shower.

Meanwhile, Two Face enjoyed the young man's company, "I'm afraid I'm going to miss this, especially, when you're at Batman's side." The young man laughed at Two Faces' words, "Not as much as I'll miss that massive cock of yours," Two face smiled at the words. Silently inside of Two Face's mind a battle raged, _'It'll be a shame to kill him…' 'Ah but we agreed that no one shall know about our little secret, did we not?' 'But the Joker-' 'The Joker knows nothing!'_ "Two Face, what are you thinking about?" Two Face smiled, "Nothing for you to worry about, now remember what I told you?" At the nod, Two Face continued, "Good after a week, I'll send you to Batman and he'll think I got tired of you or that you escaped, then you'll pretend to be Robin and keep the bat distracted."

Robin screamed as he looked around the cell, his arms bound to metal shackles that hung from the wall, while his body rested on a bug infested mattress. Robin screamed again, hoping in vain that someone would hear his scream for help and come rescue him, but the only person that came was Two Face. Two Face smirked at his captive, "You'll enjoy our time together, I promise," Robin snarled at Two Face, while Robin's body consorted in an attempt to get further away from the madman. "I'll never enjoy our time together!" Robin yelled, only to hear Two Face laughing at Robin, "What would Batman think, knowing that his precious Robin was lusting after Batman's body!" Robin blushed deeply at the words, that Two Face spoke, Robin didn't know how Two Face found out but he had and now Robin was willing to do anything to keep Two Face quiet, even if that meant enjoying Two Face's company.

"You do realize, that Batman will never love you, not when your new to the world of gay sex," if possible, Robin's blush deepen further then it was already, "He'll love me, he'll love me even more, because he'll be my first…" Two Face gave deep belly laughs at Robin's confession, "Batman won't, not when he's able to get so much more experience lovers then some pathetic runt like you, if you'd like, I can offer my services to you," Two face said with a slow glance over Robin's body. Robin screamed, "No," only to have Two Face interrupt with a "Yes!" Two Face turned his back to Robin, "I'll let you think about it," with that said, Two Face walked out of the holding cell and upstairs towards the house part of the lair.

Two Face left Robin to sulk and think about what Two Face had offered, never in Robin's life, would he had imagine that he had to decide between either giving up his virginity to a villain willingly or most likely unwillingly. Robin sighed as he thought about what would happen if he did in fact agreed to letting Two Face teach him, Robin was mildly curious about what would happen as the closest thing Robin got to gay sex was having watched different movies and reading about it. But at the same time, Robin was extremely nervous about letting Two Face so close to his person, Robin also wondered what would happen during Two Face and Robin's time together.

Robin mentally slapped himself, _'No, Robin, you can't let Two Face get to you, you need to hold out, until Batman comes and rescue you, in the meantime, you need to try to figure out how to escape.'_ Robin said mentally to himself while he looked around the cell, trying to find something to help him escape, unfortunately, the cell was bare, except for the moldy mattress and the shackles that hung from the wall. Nothing that would help him escape, the shackles themselves felt impossibly tight around Robin's wrists, with a deep sigh, Robin settled down and fell asleep sometime during the early hours of the next day.

Bruce awoke the next day and looked in on Dick's rooms, hoping to see Dick but coming to an empty bed, that didn't looked sleep in, Bruce felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he made his way downstairs and into the dining room for his usual breakfast. Alfred came and served Master Bruce his breakfast like he did every morning but this morning, Alfred wasn't able to serve Master Dick his breakfast as well as Master Bruce, "Master Bruce, you have no appointments today." Bruce gave a nod at Alfred's words, while Bruce slowly ate his breakfast, glancing over the newspaper, looking for any signs that the public would know, that Robin was missing but there was no signs that Two Face had sent a note or any indication that he was holding Robin as a prisoner.

Once breakfast was over, Bruce made phone calls to replace his large computer screen, that he had destroyed the night before, while he went over documents about Two Face, to try and figure out a clue as to where Robin was being held for the time being. After hours of endless searching, Bruce gave up for the time being, secretly, Bruce was hoping that Two Face tried to contact Batman or at least left a calling card as to where to get in touch with Two Face. Bruce went down to the bat cave and changed into his Batman suite, before hoping into the Bat mobile and taking off for the city, hoping that maybe he'd be able to find some wrong doers or that he'd be able to find Two Face.

Two Face had spent the entire day, between the original Robin and the little copycat Robin, with the original Robin, Two Face continue to try to convince Robin to let Two Face teach him the art of gay sex, while with the copycat Robin, Two Face spent nailing him to the bed and getting him ready for Batman. When night rolled around, Two Face went down to the holding cell with some dinner, that one of Two Face's henchmen had picked up for this scarred leader, once at the holding cell, Two Face brought the food in but didn't leave it for Robin.

Two Face had a chair placed in front of the door, earlier that day, so that Two Face could mockingly eat a delicious dinner in front of Robin, partly for Two Face to get a few kicks out of it and partly to entice Robin into giving into Two Face. The smell of roasted beef, mashed potatoes, and steamed carrots floated in the air, Robin lifted his head up, looking at Two Face, "What can I do for you?" Two Face smirked at Robin, "Well, considering that you haven't eaten all day, I figured I'd give you an offer, come and kneel besides me, let me feed you, what I decide you deserve and see if you enjoy it enough, to continue with our little lessons."

Robin's stomach growled at the prospect of food, "How do I know, that you won't keep me starved?" Two Face smiled at Robin's words, "You don't," Robin weighted his choices but in the end, Robin wanted some of that food and hunger out won pride, "I'll kneel besides you." Two Face smiled happily at the idea of a kneeling Robin, Two Face placed the food onto the chair that he had originally been in, before making his way over towards Robin, Two Face pulled out a metal collar that had a metal chain attached to it. Two Face placed the metal collar around Robin's neck before clicking a padlock onto the collar, Robin looked angry at having to wear a collar but said nothing as he thought about some food, once the collar was on, and Two Face unlocked the shackles.

"First lesson, I want you to crawl to the chair, before kneeling besides it," Robin was about to say something to the idea of him crawling towards the chair, when a sharp tug on the collar, told Robin to keep quiet. Robin wisely kept quiet as he crawled towards the chair and kneeled beside it, while Two Face sat down with the plate in his lap, Two Face started to eat the meat and every once in a while, would tell Robin to open his mouth, before popping in a piece of meat. Before long, the food was gone and Robin was asleep with his head resting on Two Face's lap, Two Face roughly pushed Robin's head from his lap, "Get up, we'll be moving upstairs," Robin barely had time to react as he was being dragged out of the cell and up the stairs. Once at the top of the stairs, Two Face turned towards Robin, "Now, you have a choice, agree willingly to my lessons or be forced to endure them, what do you decide?" Robin choose to spit in Two Face's face, Two Face felt the spit drip down his fleshy part of the face, in outwards anger, Two Face pushed Robin down the stairs, choosing not to let go of the chain, Robin choked on the collar as he laid on the stairs. "Be it your way, you'll be begging me to teach you lessons, this will be your punishment," was the only warning, that Robin got, before being pushed down by a foot as Two Face let go of the chain, that held Robin's collar.

Robin slid down the stairs, the chain clanking away, once at the bottom, Robin was in a heap of limbs and chains, different parts of Robin ached from the fall, what made it worse was Two Face coming down. Two Face kicked Robin in the stomach, then grabbed the chain and literally dragged Robin into the cell once more and threw him into it, Two Face dragged Robin the rest of the way, enjoying the choking sounds that Robin made as he was dragged. Once at the opposite wall, Two Face shackled Robin, before removing the collar and chain, after making sure Robin was secured, Two Face left Robin to think about his choices and what could happen to him next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the Batman characters nor am I making any money off of it; I do own the original characters.

**Summary:** Unbeknown to Batman, Robin is secretly in love with him, unfortunately, for Robin, Two Face has found out about Robin's interest in Batman and decides to exploit it.

**Main Warnings:** AU, Violence, Torture, Slave, Slash, H/C

**Chapter Warnings:** Violence, Slave

**Character Pairings:** Batman + Robin, Two Face/Robin, Bane/Robin

**Author's Note:** Meant to say this in the first chapter, this story is dictated to Whitemutt and Whitemutt; I left you a little surprise to encourage you to finally write a review, like you promised to for the first chapter!

**Gay for Batman**

_Chapter Two:_

_The Lessons Begin_

Two Face listened as Robin screamed until his throat was raw; Two Face enjoyed the curses and promises of a slow death that poured out of Robin's mouth. _'What a filthy mouth he has, I can't wait until we begin the sexual lessons!' 'Is that all you think about? What about the double don't tell me you're getting close to him… You disgust me, if I had my choice-' 'If you had your way, I'd be dead and the bat would be a spewed on some giant stick in front of Gotham city! But where is the planning? The creativity? Using a double to distract Batman is the perfect plan!'_ Two Face rolled his eyes at himself, _'Yeah, if your gay, which I'm clearly not!' 'Whatever you got to tell yourself,'_ "Um… Boss, you alright?" Robin's double asked as he leaned into Two Face's personal space, Two Face was sitting in a chair and _enjoying_ the young man's dancing. Two Face snarled at the man, "I thought I told you, never to get too close to me, unless I tell you so!" The man looked shocked at Two Face, in the past, Two Face use to enjoy the young man's boldness but ever since Two Face got the Batman's sidekick, the young man had become second best, literally over night, "Whatever, I'm going out, Ill see you later, Two Face." _'Did you see that? We can't be trusting the double to keep up his part of the deal, I say, we change plans a bit.'_

The young man went out of the expensive, rundown house, how Batman hadn't caught Two Face by now, was unbelievable, "For once, I'd like to be called by my real name and not by a code name, is it too much to ask for?" Asked the man, before he was blinded by a black cape and a strong body that swept him up into a pair of strong arms. "Robin! I've found you! I couldn't believe my luck, are you alright? Did Two Face do anything to you?" Batman asked as a wave of panic set in, the man grinned inwardly to himself, 'If you don't want me, then someone else will.'

Batman had been wandering the streets within the last twenty-four hours, actively seeking out Robin, when he accidentally, stumbled across him, outside of a large abandon house. Without so much as a warning, Batman summoned his bat mobile and pushed Robin into his usual seat, before Batman hopped into his own seat. Batman took off for the bat cave, not wanting to leave Robin out in the open for very long. Once at the bat cave, Batman took Robin upstairs and into Robin's room, "I know you haven't been gone for long but nothing has been touched and if you need me, I'll be down the hall. Goodnight, Dick, its good to have you back at Wayne Manor, I hope whatever has happened, we can work through it together," with that said, Batman left his supposedly Robin behind.

Two Face let out a chuckle at the video of the young man, that was suppose to be Robin, fooling Batman into thinking it was the real Robin. As if things couldn't get any better, _Robin_ went with the bat and now, the young man was within the bat cave. All that Two Face had to do now was to move the real Robin, train him, and sell him; Two Face also knew he had to kill the copy of Robin, before Batman found out the truth.

Bane gave a sigh of boredom as he read over Two Face's email, it didn't matter to Bane that the lines of communication were secure; it was the fact that nearly for a year. Two Face had been bugging Bane about Batman's identity as if Bane was willing to sell out Batman, Bane was a bit more loyal then most would've thought.

The email read:

_Bane, I think I have something for you, if you're willing, let's meet at the tower in one week. I think you'll like what I'm offering to you for trade._

_Like yours truly,_

_TF_

Bane didn't have an idea as to what Two Face was offering but Bane was willing to play along for now and see how things turned out. Bane gave another sigh as he looked over the picture of Robin standing with Batman, Robin's tight clothing had an unusual affect on Bane, then he'd have liked to admit to.

Robin curled up in a sitting position as much as he could, exhaustion over took his body a few hours ago but his mind refused to stop working, even if it meant not getting a few hours of blissful sleep. Eventually, noises came from the doorway, signaling someone was coming, Robin was startled out of thought at the sound of the voices talking to one another, "Boss said to grab Batman's pretty boy and bring him upstairs for entertainment," said one of the mindless henchmen. "Can't we have a bit of fun before hand?" While the second query about having a bit more of a pay off, then what they normally got, "But won't boss man be angry?" The second henchmen smiled at the first henchman's question, "Not unless he finds out about it!" Was the only warning that Robin got before two large henchmen entered into the small cell, the henchmen's stink reached Robin's nose and he wanted nothing more then to vomit all over himself, to mask the scent.

The henchmen rarely bothered to bathe as they found that most people would run off from them, which made their jobs a bit easier. Once standing in front of Robin, one henchman grabbed Robin's skull and smashed it against the stone wall, Robin's head spin before he passed out. "Now the fun bits, George, come over here and take off his pants, so I can get to work." The one called George looked angry at the other henchman, "Why do you get all of the fun, first?" The henchman smiled at George like he was an idiot, which was rather true as George rarely thought on his own, let alone did anything without orders.

When Robin's little shorts were off, George stepped back as he watched the other henchman get to work. The henchman removed his erection from his pants, before spitting into his palms and giving his dick a quick swipe with spit slicked palms, before aligning himself up with Robin's virgin hole. When a large blunt object came crashing into George's skull, before the same action was repeated on the second henchman, affectively stopping either henchman from raping Robin.

Two Face's face distorted into a look of disgust at the men that laid between Two Face's and Robin's feet as Two Face made his way to Robin and started to unlock him. Two Face was secretly; glad that his planned worked out but disappointed that Robin got injured so badly as there was blood dripping out of the back of Robin's head. Two Face picked up Robin and stepped over the remaining men on the floor as he made his way up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Two Face laid Robin down gently on his side, Two Face looked Robin over, seeing how badly the damage was done, Robin's head looked as thought it would need a few stitches. Which just angered Two Face as he'd need to make an appearance at the hospital to get Robin fixed up, Two Face was silently glad at that moment, that he had a face mask designed for himself.

Alfred came to the young Master's bedroom door, after having heard that the young man was found alive and well, "Master Dick, I came as soon as Master Bruce told me, you were alright. Is there anything I can do for you?" Dick, ironically the name of Robin's double looked startled out of his thoughts, "I'm fine, Alfred," and then trailed off on the last part, part of Alfred was rather suspicious of _Master Dick_ but the more logical part of Alfred told himself, there was nothing to be worried about. "Well, goodnight Master Dick and I'll see you in the morning, it is good to have you back again," at Dick's nod, Alfred left and headed towards his own rooms on the other side of the mansion.

Bruce sighed softly as he slid underneath cool sheets, thoughts of Dick's quick rescue kept replaying in Bruce's mind, Bruce felt as thought he was missing something but he didn't know what. It was in the middle of the night that Bruce awoke to the sounds of screaming coming from Dick's room; Bruce rushed to the room, expecting to find Two Face or some other villain, attacking but only found Dick thrashing around on the bed with the bed sheets tangled up with Dick's feet. Bruce softly called Dick's name and slowly raised his voice in order to wake up Dick, without having to physically touch Dick.

Dick awoke with a start, looking around bewilder and spotting Bruce Wayne, shocked Dick to the core as part of Dick's mind reminded him of his old life as a call boy, while another part chimed in with dick's new role as playing the boy wonder in order to tell Two Face of Batman's real identity.

Meanwhile, Two Face sat quietly in the waiting room; earlier Two Face had stripped Robin of his costume and put him in regular street clothing. A nurse came quickly to stand in front of Two Face, who looked like an average person, "The patient is done getting stitches, and we'd like to ask you some questions, if you'd be so kind as to follow these two officers to an empty room, they'll ask you some questions. We'll also be asking some questions of the young man, so for the mean time, please follow the officers, while we wait for the patient to wake up."

Two Face was seething inside as he followed the officers, _'See, what the brat gets you into?'_ A mental sigh from the opposite voice, _'A minor accident, thanks to those henchmen, its not like _I_ came up with the idea or anything,'_ snapped the voice mentally as Two Face followed the policemen into an empty room, "Now, we'd like to ask you how the injuries had occurred?" Two Face thought about his opinions, he could kill the police officers and get Robin out of here or he could hope that Robin didn't wake up. Not liking the odds, Two Face decided to flip a coin, "Shall we flip a coin?" The police looked confused and in the split second, they shared a confused glance, Two Face flipped the coin, the coin landed, "You die." Was the last thing the officers head as they were both quickly murdered, Two Face gave a shake of his head as he got up and went to find Robin.

Robin lay on his back as an IV line connected to his hand and restraints held Robin down, despite having injured wrists that were bandaged up. "Doctor, are you sure it's necessary to keep him restrained?" The nurse that had talk to Two Face before asked, the Doctor as the Doctor gave a nod and said something to the nurse, too low for Robin to be able to hear him. Robin didn't know how long he lay there, until some average looking man, came into his room, Robin felt a swell of panic as he watched the man start to remove his face. Without realizing it, Robin started to scream at the top of his lungs, only to have the man that turned out to be Two Face place his hand over Robin's mouth, effectively silencing him. "Robin, I'll be getting you out, now can you stay quiet or do I have to gag you?" Robin nodded as Two Face slowly removed his restraints, once Two Face was done; he picked up Robin, only to have Robin willingly hold onto Two Face, Two Face filed that information away for later. Two Face decided to go out the window and onto the roof, before fleeing rather quickly.

A few blocks away, Two Face hopped into a limo and told the driver to go, Two Face attempted to set Robin down on his own seat but Robin refused to be let go. A soft "Please," came from Robin, Two Face softly sighed at the frustration of the situation, '_Alright! I gave you, your chance to take over and_ show_ me, how I should be doing things but so far, I don't see the point!'_ The other voice let out a deep mental chuckle,_ 'Ah but you'll soon see why, Robin's been faced with coming extremely close to being raped. From the looks of it, he freaked out, back at the hospital and to me, he seems rather grateful at being rescued from the hospital. While it seems a bit far fetch at him being so clingy, I still say this is a victory for us.'_

When Two Face came out of his mini-conversation only to find Robin curled up in Two Face's lap, the grip that Robin held earlier had gotten rather weak and part of Two Face didn't want to give up Robin. But the other part of Two Face forced Two Face to shove Robin unkindly into the seat next to him, Two Face moved Robin over one more seat, to make sure there was more then enough space between the villain and the _superhero_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the Batman characters nor am I making any money off of it; I do own the original characters.

**Summary:** Unbeknown to Batman, Robin is secretly in love with him, unfortunately, for Robin, Two Face has found out about Rabin's interest in Batman and decides to exploit it.

**Main Warnings:** AU, Violence, Torture, Slave, Slash, H/C

**Chapter Warnings:** N/C, BP

**Character Pairings:** Batman + Robin, Two Face/Robin, Bane/Robin

**Author's Note:** Well, the N/C came out of nowhere, so I apologize to anyone that didn't think it'd be there; I've marked the N/C scene, so if you don't wish to read it, merely skip it and it'll be alright.

**Gay for Batman**

_Chapter Three:_

_Give Me Some Sugar_

'_If you'd let the brat sit in your lap, you'll get further with him, then the betrayal will be all the sweeter in the end.' 'He does have a point,' 'WE'RE NOT GAY!' 'Fine then, we're not gay and if we want to hurt Batman even more, bring the boy closer and into your lap, offer comfort and he'll be easier to use.'_ Two Face chuckled to himself as he roughly grabbed Robin's leg and dragged him into Two Face's lap, Robin immediately curled up into Two Face, like he had done before Two Face so rudely shoved Robin out of his lap and into the nearby seat. Robin amazingly stayed asleep the entire time that Two Face had the inner turmoil, the driver buzzed in to let his boss know, they were at the hideout, Two Face lifted up Robin and carried him back into Two Face's lair.

'_Good, now act all tender like to the boy,' 'How do you expect me to do that?' 'Geez Harvey, I figured you'd know how to act tender like,'_ Two Face almost dropped Robin as Two Face tried to figure out where to put Robin for the time being. _'We should keep him with us, keep him in the same room and act like we actually give a shit, about the brat,'_ Two Face raised an eyebrow as the other half Harvey mentally spoke back, _'I never thought you'd be so cruel and here I thought, we'd have to murder you.'_ Two Face took Robin to his room, only to toss Robin onto the large split bed. One half of the bed was covered in white, while the other half was darkened by black and steel.

Robin gasped awake from the feeling of flying through the air, only to come crashing into a firm mattress, Robin looked around bewildered, while Two Face started to come closer to Robin. _'Whisper niceness to him, give him what he wants to hear,' _"I'm sorry about what happened earlier, Robin, no one should've treated you like that." Robin meanwhile was attempting to climb on top of the thin headboard that made up half of the split bed; Two Face seemed unfazed by Robin's reaction. "From now on, you'll be with me, so that nothing bad happens to you," _'At least, nothing too terribly bad!_' "Now, are you hungry?" Robin silently wished that Batman would come and rescue him as soon as possible, Robin didn't think he could handle much more but it kept on coming at Robin, faster then a hare racing for its life.

"I'll have the cooks bring something up for us, why don't you sit back and relax, no one will dare to harm you, while your in my care." Robin snorted as he watched Two Face make the call to downstairs, where the kitchens were, "Like you did before?" Was Robin's sarcastic reply, the only notice that it angered Two Face was the tighten grip on the phone, "That was before, this is now," Robin rolled his eyes but didn't bother to say more.

The food came rather quickly or at least in Robin's opinion but despite Two Face's attempt, Robin didn't bother to taste the food, proclaiming he wasn't hungry, which only set off Two Face. Two Face threw the food at the wall, making a loud crashing sound of a metal plate hitting the wall, while dishes shattered and food clung to the wall. "If I wanted to kill you, I would've fed you poison by now, I wouldn't have bothered to save your sorry ass!" Two Face screamed at Robin as Robin tried to scramble away from Two Face, Two Face advanced faster then Robin's fragile mind could understand Two Face gripped Robin's forearms, only to swing Robin's body over onto the Two Face's bed. Once Robin landed, Two Face raced over to the bed, flinging himself on top of Robin and pinning him to the bed.

_**N/C- BP Scene**_

Robin screamed, clawed, and kicked at Two Face as Two Face started to rib off Robin's clothing, Robin begged the heavens for someone to come and rescue him, only to start cursing the same heavens for not letting Batman hear him screaming. Robin's thrashing about and screaming, only managed to turn Two Face on even more then he was already from all of the excitement of the day. "You feel that, Robin, that's what's going to enter you," Two Face spoke, while Robin felt a large bump press into his stomach, which caused Robin to struggle even more but it was useless as Robin started to wear down, from Two Face's constant hold on him. Two Face groaned at the feeling of hot flesh pressing against his clothing, "I can't wait to feel you from the inside out, by the end of tonight, you'll be screaming so hoarsely, you'll silently beg me to continue."

Robin spat in Two Face's face instead of replying to Two Face's messed up declaration, "I'll never beg you!" Was Robin's returning reply, only to feel a sharp sting from Two Face's hand, "You want to play rough, we'll play rough, little boy," Two Face grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled sharply, Robin screamed at the instant pain. Afterwards, Two Face completely straddled Robin's slim hips, while Two Face unzipped his zipper, having liked to go without underwear, left Two Face's hard erection out in sight for Robin to see. The look of pure horror on Robin's face only amused Two Face even more, then the struggling, that Robin had put up earlier; Two Face grabbed another fistful of hair, pulling Robin's head back as Two Face brought his face closer to Robin.

"Be a good boy and slurp my cock with your pretty mouth, you better do a good job, because I'm not going to bother using anything else other then your saliva," Two Face laughed hideously as he moved his body to Robin's chest. Still keeping a hand on the hair, Two Face shoved his dick unkindly against Robin's lips, when Robin refused to open; Two Face pulled Robin's hair, extracting a hoarse scream from Robin. Robin didn't have enough time to adjust to Two Face's length, Two Face kept on thrusting ruthlessly into Robin's mouth, and the skin around Robin's mouth broke slightly from the unnatural stretching. Blood and saliva mixed over Two Face's cock, Two Face felt it was good enough to start the real action, Two Face moved down Robin's body, smiling crookedly at the look of pure horror on Robin's face. Two Face didn't bother saying anything to Robin as he flipped him over onto his stomach, Robin clawed at the sheets in a vain attempt to get away, while Two Face gripped Robin's hips and thrust into Robin's virgin hole.

Robin made to give a near piercing scream, his throat already sore become desperately raw and slightly bloody, Two Face laughed at the sound Robin made, Robin constantly gave out a whimper or small hoarsely cry, every time Two Face thrust painfully into Robin. Two Face wasn't even half way through it, when Robin finally passed out from the intense pain, Two Face snarled at the limp body around his member but that didn't stop him from continuing his fucking to completion.

_**N/C - BP Scene End**_

Two Face cleaned himself up and harshly kicked Robin off the bed, figuring that Robin could clean himself up in the morning, since Two Face didn't feel like doing it. Before Two Face called it a night, he went to the little camera-lamp and turned off the camera, smiling devilishly to himself as he dragged Robin to the foot of the bed. Taking out a collar out of Two Face's toy chest, he slipped a collar onto Robin's neck, with a chain leash attaching it to the bed frame, once Robin was secured; Two Face went to his secret room to send a new email to Bane, seeing if Bane would be more willing to make a simple trade then he was originally.

_B,_

_I thought this might help you make your decision about our little trade_

_TF_

Two Face stretched, before heading off to bed, wondering silently, how the little boy wonder would be in the morning and if he'd be willing for a second round.

Elsewhere, Bane gave a yawn as he looked through his messages, spotting one that was unmistakable; Bane gave a sigh of disgust when he opened the email. It immediately played a video of Two Face raping Robin; Bane felt his insides turn a bit at the act of someone going through something as horrible as rape, not to mention that Robin looked to have numerous injuries. Bane would love nothing more then to go and save Robin as soon as he could but Bane knew from having done deals with Two Face before, that Two Face wasn't yet done with Robin and that it'd be a while, before Two Face was willing to give up Robin.

Bane picked up the phone and called Batman, "Bruce? Its Bane, yeah, I'm doing well, I was just wondering how your companion was? Is that so? Alright, no, it's all good, just wanted to make sure everyone was alright." Once Bane got off the phone, he replayed the video, wondering if the man, that Two Face was torturing was really Robin and not some look alike.

Two Face woke with an aching erection from his dream about the wonderful feeling of a tight, virgin, being given their first taste of anal sex. Two Face rose to see if Robin was a bit more willing to be pleasant then he had been earlier, "Hello, darling, you feeling more willing then you were last night? Although I did quite enjoy it, nonetheless," Robin had curled in on himself during the night, only to seem to attempt to curl even more in on himself, blood had pooled at the bottom of where Robin sat. "Well?" Robin merely gave a nod to Two Face's question as Robin slipped away into his mind for safety from Two Face.

Later on, Two Face lead Robin out on Robin's new chain leash, forcing Robin to crawl on his hands and knees, while Two Face took a pleasant stroll around the lair. After a while, Two Face lead Robin to the dining room, Two Face sat down, only to pull harshly on the leash, "Now pet, you'll be kneeling on this pillow," the show of some comfort and stability to Robin, would hopefully strengthen the bound and make the betrayal all the more sweeter. Robin kneeled, his body aching from the pain of being raped twice and then being forced to crawl around nakedly, silently, Robin tried to convince himself, that Bruce would come and save him.

Two Face ate his breakfast extra slowly, saving bits and pieces, that he'd feed Robin, once Two Face had his fill. Robin's stomach gave a painful lurch and rumble of displeasure at having not been filled for sometime, Two Face smiled evilly down at Robin, "Hungry pet?" Two Face took pieces of his breakfast and slowly brought it to Robin, "If you don't want it, I can find someone else, who does," Robin reluctantly took the piece offering. Two Face smile got bigger as Robin kept on eating what Two Face had to offer, once breakfast was done, Two Face lead Robin back to his room's.


End file.
